The present invention relates to toners for developing electrostatic latent images in electrophotography.
In recent years, high enhancement of quality of copy images is desired in the fields of copying machines and printers in the electrophotographic systems. In order to meet the r requirements, the methods for making toner's particle size distribution sharp and for making its particle size small have been investigated. In coping with such needs, the conventional pulverizing method for manufacturing toner has reached a limit technically as well as in productivity aspects including yield, so that a wet pulverizing process has been reconsidered in recent years. The suspension polymerization and suspension granulation methods, being representative of the wet granulation methods, are more advantageous than the pulverizing method in their ability to make particle size small and in the productivity aspects, but involve difficulty in making the particle size distribution sharp. In the suspension polymerization method, the kinds of usable resins are limited. Polyester resins which have been put into frequent use in developers for full colors and high speed systems in recent years can not be manufactured.